Exosomes are extracellular particles produced by cells which can effectively transfer a variety of molecules, including small ribonucleic acids (RNAs), from cell to cell. Exosomes have been used as delivery vehicles to transfer synthetic small RNAs, e.g., small interfering RNAs (siRNAs), to cells and tissues of interest in a proficient manner. Currently, however, the commercial potential of exosomes as delivery vehicles is minimal, due primarily to highly inefficient and non-scalable methods used for loading synthetic nucleic acids into exosomes.